1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an air intake device for an internal combustion engine.
2. Discussion of the Background
An intake noise reducing device for a throttle valve is known from Japanese Patent No. 3430840. The device includes a cylinder or a partial cylinder disposed approximately parallel to the flow direction of intake air, in a radially central part of an air intake path on the downstream side of a valve body of a throttle valve. When the throttle valve is opened, an opening is formed between the air intake path and the valve body. A high-velocity air flow that has passed through this opening is caused to pass through a gap between the inner peripheral surface of the air intake path and the outer peripheral surface of the cylinder or the partial cylinder and is regulated. This prevents vortexes from being generated at the boundary between the high-velocity air flow and another low-velocity air flow.